integrityrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Clark
Michael Clark (30.06.1985) is a young Lieutenant of the Liberty City Police Department, living his life as peaceful as possible. = Clark's Life = Birth 'M'ichael Clark was born on June 30th 1985 in the General Saints Hospital. His mother, a German gave birth to him on midday. His father(Irish) was working in a factory out of town at the time. The first days of his life were very peaceful. When his mother left the hospital she was so proud and the whole neighborhood was there to celebrate because it was her birthday on June 29th but she forgot it because she was too excited. His mother would always protect Michael's health and safety more than her own, which gave Michael the feeling that he was loved which was actually true. Early Childhood 'I'n the early childhood his mother was the person who took care of him because his father was out all day, working in the factory to earn some money so Michael never really got the chance to get to know his father in person and in dept. He would only hear stories told by his mother or the rest of the family. Michael's father was in the war and lost the ability to see on one eye. He used to be the best sharpshooter but had to go home because he was hit by a grenade. He then started working in a factory that produces weapon. He got a lot of weapons for free and took some home but would always hide them from Michael in a bunker. Primary School 'C'lueless about the guns, Michael attended to the Primary school and was a rather intelligent student. On his last primary school year his parents had a domestic quarrel and divorced after one year. His mother quickly found a new boyfriend but the problem was that the boyfriend was unable to take care of Michael because he did not know how to act with or talk to kids. He always excused his attitude towards children with a bad childhood but never got into detail. Sadly, neither his mother or his father wanted to keep Michael so he was alloted to a Boarding School. It was a very strict one and he had to keep to the rules all the time. That taught Michael to be loyal and disciplined at all times. He was practicing sports like American football, baseball and boxing. Doing those sports enhanced Michael's stamina in strength. When he finished school he moved into the house of the friend of his father and worked at 24/7 to finance College and University. Father's wish 'H'opeful George called Michael one day to find out how Michael was doing in school, he mentioned that he had always dreamed that his son will become a police officer just like Michael's grandfather who was a high ranked police officer in Las Venturas and wanted Michael to step in his grandfather's footstep and become a police officer as well. Therefore Michael decided to move to Liberty City and applied to become a police officer. Changed Life 'A'mazingly, whenever Michael is asked about the best day of his life he answers the divorce of his parents, because since that day Michael had to take care of himself. He had no one to look after him but himself. To protect himself, he started working out and doings several sports. Not only his physical appearance changed, he also started behaving differently. He still was rather silent but he found it easier to make friends. He was well liked by a lot of students, because of his good looks and his friendly attitude towards everyone who returned the friendliness. Every time one of his plenty friends was in trouble, Michael would help him out in every way he could. He sticked to that helpful attitude throughout his whole life. Sports ' E'ven in University Michael still enjoyed practicing his favorite sports as often as possible. His friends would always suggest him to start becoming a professional in one of the sports, but Michael would always reply, that he started doings sports too late in life, to be good enough in them, to earn money with them. He continued his love for sports but considered achieving a perfect University degree more important. Nightlife 'L'uckily, Michael enjoyed the nightlife with his friends as often as possible. meeting a nice girl now and then, but always had trouble to maintain a relationship for longer than three months. He wasn't abusive or rude to any girl, but Michael wanted to find the perfect girlfriend for him. And if his current girlfriend wasn't able to fulfill his ideas of the perfect girlfriend, he could not be together with them anymore and thus broke up. His search for the perfect girl and the separations involved, caused Michael's reputation as a Lady's man by his friends, even though Michael never considered himself a Lady's man or a gigolo. He was only looking for the perfect girl, no matter if his friends accepted that or not. Sticking to family values ' C'ordially, during the non-terms Michael always tried to visit his mother or father as often as possible. He valued an intact relationship, trying to preserve integrity of a "normal" family. He was at his mother's house more often than at his father's because he often was at work. Though he liked spending time with his father, he often had to find a way to get along with the boyfriend of his mother, who was now her life partner although he detested him. In fact, that was the only person Michael ever tested from heart, because he always thought of worst-case-scenarios, where he pictured his loved mother killed by her life partner Frank, forgetting about the fact that Frank really loved her and was very protective over here. Maybe Michael thought Frank was too protective and felt as if he stole Michael's mother away from Michael and his father. During the brief time Michael got to spend with his father, he always remembered his childhood, which gave him a warm and loved feeling. To Michael, family was and is the most important in life. Family Re-unions 'L'audably, family re-unions and meetings were held very frequently when Michael was in University. He always tried to attend to each and everyone of them, without missing one course at Uni. He enjoyed planning everyday in detail, set a goal for himself for every day . If the day he planned and prepared so well ended with the goal being accomplished, he felt good for himself. Michael's exact planning made it easier for him to do different things in less time than others would need, allowing him to be away from University with his family more often. The Driver 'A'mazingly, Michael enjoyed the time at University. It was different to the Boarding school and he was finally feeling adult. He could legally do whatever he want. He really enjoyed driving a car, so whenever he drove a car he was very concentrated and had fun just driving around. Not many of friends could understand Michael, enjoying driving a car in a city with that bad traffic like Liberty City. His friends always used the Bus, the Subway or asked Michael for a ride. They never had to be worried about anything when Michael was driving, as Michael was driving safely. Again his friends gave him a nickname - The Driver - from video games they used to play when they were younger. This time, though, Michael did not dislike the nickname as much as the Lady's man. Terrified Mother 'R'egularly, Michael's mother called Michael to find out how he was doing. She and her life partner Frank lived in San Andreas, Los Santos and even though she was a housewife she never visited Michael at his apartment in Liberty City. She disliked Liberty City because she claimed there were "too many terrorists". She heard that from the news in TV and as she had a lot of free time she would always watch the news the whole day. Michael always told his friends, his mother was the typical example for an American woman, who gets her education from media like television, with a smile on his face. Money 'K'indly, George always sent Michael money for new clothes or gas for the car. When Michael saw his father he often told him, he doesn't need the money but George replied that he doesn't need much money for himself, as he lives alone. And due to him being on work most of the time while Micheal was a child, he wants to do "at least some good" for Michael's education. His mother however, barely gave Michael any money, because she thought Michael was old enough to take care of himself, which was actually Frank's opinion, which she adopted from him. Now Michael had everything: Friends, Family, Enough money, A good education and he was healthy. = Police Career - NYPD = Application and Training Michael sent his application for the Liberty City Police Department to its Application Office 8th July 2010. He received a reply about being Accepted for the A0 Academy 10th July 2010. Michael sucessfully passed the A0 trainings and became a Liberty City Police Department Cadet. Officer Michael was promoted to a Police Officer I on December 6th 2010 and now is a full member of the LCPD. After a few days working as a Cadet, Michael was made an Officer. Detective On December 18th 2010 Michael was promoted to Detective I, leaving behind Officer work and approaching new challenges. Since Michael is into exploring new things, he gratefully accepted his new work challenges. Working as a Detective, Michael enhanced his knowledge of human nature, his sense for his surroundings and the basics of ordering people. Lieutenant After lots of arrests and drug- and weapondealer busts, Michael was promoted to a Lieutenant on January 8th 2011. As a Lieutenant, Michael is now part of the Command of the LCPD, being able to lead and order groups of lower ranked officers. He was also trained and certified to use Pursuit Intervention Team (PIT) vehicles such as the Infernus, Super GT and Turismo. Career Statistics Category:Player Characters